The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a display, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a display for image transmission.
Recently, along with the development of wireless networks, technologies for directly or wirelessly uploading photos taken by digital photographing apparatuses have been developed. However, since a high amount of power is required to wirelessly transmit a high resolution image, image transmission may succeed or fail according to a residual amount of a battery of a digital photographing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,181 discloses a technology for checking a residual amount of a battery when an image is transmitted, and transmitting data when image transmission is possible, or preventing the image transmission or transmitting only a thumbnail or a portion of the data when the full image transmission is not possible.
However, according to the technology, only after the residual amount of the battery has been checked and the image has been selected by the user it is determined whether image transmission is possible, and then only is it determined whether to transmit the image, a portion of the image, or only the thumbnail of the image. These determinations are performed after the user has selected one or more images to be transmitted, and thus the user may be inconvenienced by having to select one or more images that may not be transmitted.